The Four Brothers
by Phoenix Moon 00
Summary: What if Percy wasn't who they all thought he was? What if he had brothers? Sisters? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

On August 16th, 1994 Evelyn Jackson gave birth to four baby boys. Identical in every way except their birthmarks. On the oldest child's right hip, there was the letter R, and his name was Rykker Perseus Jackson. Next came Litario Orion Jackson who had an L on his hip as well. After came Kristoff Cadmus Jackson with a K on _his_ hip. Adrian Capaneus Jackson was last, with his first initial on his hip.

What baffled doctors wasn't that the first that their birthmarks were in Greek or the fact that the children hadn't cried until Adrian was born. No, it was the fact the children's names had been given with the instructions that they go in order of birth and the birthmarks matched the names. Evelyn just smiled.

* * *

_20 years later..._

The battle with Kronos had just ended. Luke lay on the floor, dying. Percy and Annabeth kneeled over him, with Grover standing over them keeping watch, as Luke said good bye.

"Annabeth, I need to speak to Percy alone. Pleas wait outside." Rasped Luke. Annabeth looked at Percy, who nodded, before stamndingand walked out with Grover supporting her.

Once he was sure they were out of hearing range, Luke said, "Rykker, I am so sorry. I never meant for This to happen. You were right this summer. "

" It's alright, Luke. I will always love you, no matter what." Percy sobbed out. He could see Luke struggling with his words.

"I love you too. Tell Annabeth I love her, and she will always be my little sister. Also, tell Grover that he is the bravest satyr I know." ,whispered Luke.

By the time Annabeth and Grover came back with the gods and the surviving campers, Luke had taken his last breath.

As the gods gave the demigods their gifts for their services to Olympus, Percy was mourning his loves death. He didn't hear how Annabeth was made Architect of Olympus or Tyson asking for a big stick as a replacement for his club.

"Percy Jackson!" ,boomed Zeus. Percy looked up and walked forward, kneeling first on front his father and then Zeus. "We have decided to give you any gift you may ask for. And yes if you ask it shall be yours, godhood the greatest of all gifts-"

"No!" ,interrupted Percy, sounding very upset with the idea of immortality.

"Then what do you want?" ,asked Zeus, shocked much like everyone else in the throne room.

When Percy did not immediately answer, Poseidon to save him the pain. "The gift he would ask for goes against the laws you have created."

"And just what would this gift be?" , Hades asked, speaking for the first time.

"His family." ,was the only answer they got.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by 'his family'? Sally and his stepfather are in the lobby and the rest of us are his family." ,shrieked Annabeth.

"No actually, you are not." ,said Percy in calm and even voice, but his white knuckled grip on Riptide gave away his anger at her comment. As he stood up, there was noticeable difference in how he held himself. His posture which had been slightly slumped showing a lack of self-confidence was now straight showing how he truly saw himself. His aura, which had always been playful, now had an edge to it that hinted at a tragedy and carefulness that said it wasn't just once. Most importantly was how he portrayed his intelligence. Previously he had fooled everyone that he was an idiot that had the occasional good idea. Now it was nearly tangible, a level of intelligence that one usually found in an Athena camper.

"Sally is my adopted mother and you are not my entire family. M-" Percy was interrupted when everyone started shouting questions at him.

"Enough!" ,yelled Poseidon, hitting the ground with the butt of his trident.

"It does not matter! My family is dead and therefore my wished can't be granted. Uncle Zeus in place of my wish I ask you to give more recognition to all of your children. Also, we need cabins for the minor gods and goddesses as well as Uncle Hades." ,said Percy. "One last thing, please make them forget about this conversation. It is not their business."

* * *

After discussing Percy's wish, the gods had come to a decision.

"We have decided to follow through with your wish. All gods and goddesses shall be honored with a cabin." boomed Zeus,addressing Percy. "However the Fates have decided that we are to learn of your past in order to decide whether or not we will give you your family back. But we are very busy right now putting Olympus back together, so the Fates are sending you back in time to when you were 16."

After he said this a golden glow appeared in front of Percy. Once the glow disappeared everyone, except Percy, where confused when they saw three teenage girls in the middle of the throne room. Percy immediately bowed down unlike everyone else, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seaweed Brain! What are you doing?! We don't know who they are!" shrieked Annabeth, not for the first time using the nickname in a degrading way.

"We are the Fates, daughter of Athena" hissed Clotho. "Now then, Percy," She winked discreetly at him. "We are going to send you back to 2010 on your birthday. When you get there our past selves will explain why you are there and you take them to your home to get your family. And yes, before you ask, your cars will be there."

With that the Fates chanted out in unison, "_Send the son of the eldest powers to his past to help the_ future!" in Ancient Greek. A golden glow, not unlike the one Fates arrived in surrounded him. When the glow faded, Percy was no longer there.

Satisfied that was on his way to his past they hid the campers memories of the entire conversation with a more simple, Percy-like wish, the same one as his substitute for his greatest wish. _Family._


	3. AN

Hey guys! so um... i need some help with my story! I had a general idea about what i wanted to do with my story but I'm unsure as how to continue! I need ideas for the actual story and how to introduce the reading to the past Olympians. This is going to be read the winter solstice before The Lightning Thief!


	4. news

Hey guys. I have decided to re write my story because a) I don't like how it turned out so far and b) it is written pretty horribly( does that sound right?) Anyway be on the look out for a new version of this. Any ideas are always welcome as long as you don't aim to hurt.

PhoenixMoon00


End file.
